Champions of the Realm: A Realm Divided
by Unknown567
Summary: War has broken out against the realm. The paladin Valera fights the Magistrate forces along with her allies as they think back to how all this started. Will they prevail or will this war be over before it even begins.


**_Hey there Unknown. I thought since no one was barely doing any stories on the lore I thought it was up to me once again to do it. This is based on the first cinematic short and will doing the rest soon. So please read and enjoy._**

It was chaos as the town was the site of a major battle, in one part two elves were battling against overwhelming odds. Both female, one is short with black hair and wearing a genie outfit with a veil was using a mirror to fire blasts at several soldiers. The other elf was more mature in full armor with a circlet; she had blonde hair and was wielding a sword.

"Keep fighting we can get through this!" said the female elf as the battle was not going in their favor. This reminded her of the old days when she was the leader of the Paladins.

 _Many years ago…._

 _It was total anarchy as Valera the immortal champion was protecting a convoy of refugees from dragons and drakes. Blocking a blast of fire with her shield she tried to swipe at one of the drakes only to miss due to their wings giving them high mobility._

 _Suddenly they were all shot down by a blast of magic as a man with a magic staff defended the convoy and approached the elven warrior._

 _"_ _Did I mention how much I hate dragons?" the man said to Valera._

 _"_ _Only a hundred times Karne, my friend" Valera joked to the man with a small smile on her face._

 _"_ _The great Valera joking in the middle of battle, these are indeed dire times" Karne retorted with a small chuckle as the joined the caravan._

 _"_ _It should be easy going from here on out, and the we have to deal with those hordes of goblins. Are you sure these ALLIES of ours will be of help?" Karne asked the Paladin leader._

 _The Stagala are worthy protectors Karne they will be of great help" Valera responded as they continued their journey._

Back in the present…

A small squad of soldiers surrounded a workshop of sorts as the man in charge approached the door and banged on it.

"Barik we know you're in there, come on out now!" demanded the leader when a huge explosion occurred at the door blowing the squadron away. Emerging from the smoke was a dwarf with orange-red hair and holding a blunderbass of sorts.

"that'll show ya" the dwarf said when he felt someone approaching and saw someone he never thought he would facing on the battlefield. Emerging from the smoke to was a elderly elf in a robe with a stone gauntlet on his hand.

"Barik" said the elf.

"Torvald" said the dwarf.

"Neva thought I'd a see you doin their dirty work" the dwarf said to the elf as they started circling around.

"Come back to us my friend, I'll vouch for you we can do wonders with the crystals" Torvald said to the engineer but, was pointless.

"Sorry but, you can tell the Grand Magistre that he can kiss my arse" he replied to which the scholar can only shake his head.

"Very well" and with that the elf fires a blast from his gauntlet to which the dwarf defends himself with a barrier of sorts.

"Hah!" taunted the dwarf only for the scholar to charge up his runic gauntlet and fire an even bigger blast energy that pass through the barrier and sent the engineer backwards.

"BBBBAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAARRRRDDDDDD!" he yelled.

Meanwhile just a block away from the spot another battle was going on. Two men from the orient were clashing with each other; one had a bow and the other a flaming sword.

"Nobody leaves the Thousand Hands guild alive you hear me Sha Lin… NOBODY!" roared the man with the flaming sword as unleashed several strikes against the young man.

"At least I won't have to see your ugly mug anymore Zhin" said Sha Lin as it only enraged the man further as he dashed and slashed at the several times. Sha Lin counters everyone, but did not see the kick heading straight to his abdomen which sends him soaring across the rooftops to the streets below.

Barik skidded next to the archer as they both got up only to see the scholar and crime lord approaching them ready for round 2. Somewhere else sitting in a chair the man partially responsible for this conflict was deep in thought.

"Oh, Valera if only you'd stay you could have seen we were in the right" Karne said as he thought back to the end of the war.

 _Back in the past…_

 _The paladins were riding down the main street of the capital as everyone was cheering for them. The war was over and finally the realm can know peace. Months passed, and the lands were recovering as Valera made an important decision._

 _"_ _What! You can't leave, the realm is still in disarray" Karne said as he walked with the elven warrior staggered at her decision._

 _"_ _I am a warrior Karne. It's all I've ever known to do for who knows how long; now there are no more battles to be fought. In a way I have become obsolete" she replied. They finally reached a room where it held all sorts of weapons and artifacts. Several paladin members were there as well knowing what was going on._

 _"_ _True but there will always be conflict no matter what, and the management is in shambles. Which is why I think we should take charge and keep order within the realms. The people love us and want us to be in charge" Karne pleaded with the woman._

 _Valera merely placed her sword on the pedestal and turned around to leave as Karne followed her._

 _"_ _I'm no politician Karne you know that, and it's been ages since I saw my homeland, it is time I return and see what has changed, you should probably do the same" she said._

 _The mage merely scoffed at the idea knowing what his "home" was like._

 _"_ _You mean back to the Mage's Tower where I will be berated and scolded like a child for being the only one to join the war. No thank you besides I meant what I said about us keeping order in the realm" Karne._

 _"_ _How? As of this moment the Paladins are disbanded as they are only to be formed during times of great fighting" Valera asked her closest friend._

 _"_ _True it may be over for the paladins, but me and the others have discussed it we decided to form a group of our own: The Magistrate. We will govern the lands and make sure peace will last throughout the realm; the two of us are symbols to the realm and should rule together" he explained as they went outside._

 _"_ _My decision is final I am returning home, beside I think you will be a fine ruler by yourself" Valera said._

 _"_ _Very well" he said._

 _The next day in the great hall Royal houses and commoners were gathered to see this moment as Karne made his announcement._

 _"_ _And with this final signature from House Aico the Magistrate has now been formed. May this mark a new era for the realm" Karne or now Grand Magister Karne said as there was applause all around. With this Valera shakes the man's hand signaling that she was about to leave for home._

 _"_ _Goodbye old friend, at least visit once in a while" the magister said._

 _"_ _We'll see, Grand Magister" Valera joked as they shared a laugh._

Back in the present a lone soldier was laying suppressing fire as he was up against another archer of sorts.

"Come on zigs" a red haired girl said to her pet bird as the rolled out of the way and fired several crossbolts at the soldier who ducked for cover.

"Come on Viktor you've been the commander of the Magistrate's elite taskforce, you can handle a child and soon-to-be fried dinner" he said to himself as he threw a grenade at where the two were at.

"Uh oh" she said as the grenade detonated. Flinging her and zigs to a fruit stand. Barely gaining consciousness she could only make out the approaching figure of the soldier coming towards her.

"To think all of this started because of some crystals" Cassie said before losing consciousness completely.

 _Back in the past…_

 _Everything was peaceful in the realms for a few centuries till a discovery in the mines changed everything._

 _In the mine shaft two miners were picking away at the rock making small talk when they saw something shiny within the rock._

 _"_ _Hey what's that?" asked the tall miner as the short one finished digging to see some type of blue glowing crystal._

 _"_ _Dunno but I bet it'll get us major coin" said the short one as the showed what they discovered to the prospector._

 _And with that the realm was swept with the discovery of crystals, magical energy in crystallized form. Thus, the revolution began, with tinkerers, inventors, and engineers reverse engineering new technology with the crystals as a power source._

 _Weapons, machines, and new forms of power were that progressed civilization further than it ever had in history. However, there were soon reports of incidents and tragedies that were centered around the usage of crystals. The Magistrate saw this as a threat to everything worked so hard to achieve and an emergency session was called._

 _"_ _This is a catastrophe, something must be done at once" yelled a magister as there was a heated debate._

 _"_ _I agree these crystals are dangerous to be left in civilian hands" said another when the grand magister himself banged his fist on the table silencing them._

 _"_ _Such power was not meant to be wielded by commoners. This will destroy all that we have built and deliver us back to chaos" Karne snarled._

 _Soon it became law that crystal magic would be banished to all but, the Magistrate that is. However, a certain warrior soon heard of this and was furious._

Back in the present….

Two tall imposing figures were holding their own against the overwhelming odds of the Magistrates' army. Both stagala and fierce warriors they were combating another hulking figure in red regal armor.

"Surrneder" demanded the red clad figure as he fired his gun at the male stagala, when suddenly a wall of stone rose from the ground blocking the shots.

"My thanks, Inara" said the warrior Terminus as leaped over the wall and swung his mighty axe taking out scores magistrate military.

"Send in the War Machine!" the red warrior commanded.

Terminus was ready to take out the general himself when a mighty blast hit him in the shoulder shattering the upper right half of his body.

"Terminus!" Inara screamed as she rushed towards the broken Stagala wondering why this had to happen.

 _Back to the past…._

 _Valera was not happy with this at all as she tore the Magistrate flag in two. She was coming to visit Karne to see how things were doing when she heard about what was going on in the realm. Shocked and disgusted with the way her former friends and allies were acting she soon found out that there were others who agreed with her._

 _"_ _This has the power to improve the lives of everyone in the realm. A power that should not just benefit the Magistrate" Valera proclaimed to the people as more individuals from all over the realm rallied to her call._

 _Soon a resistance was formed under Valera's leadership and used the crystals to combat the magistrate and their bid for power. Thanks the help of a dwarven engineer they had exactly the tools needed to do so._

 _"_ _Ai'ight this should do it" Barik said as he presented Valera's sword to the immortal, now powered by crystal magic._

 _"_ _Thank you Barik, I hope you've made weapons for the others as well" she said admiring the craftsmanship._

 _"_ _Of course! Who do ya think your talkin to?" said the dwarf presenting a crystal powered axe, crossbow, staff, and blunderbass._

 _"_ _Alright everyone following the path the Magistrate is taking their next stop is Highglen. We are going to confront them their and stop them from taking any more crystals, now who is with me" Valera bellowed as the rest of the rebellion raise their arms and cried out in determination._

Back to the present…

"I-I-Inar-a-a" choked terminus catching the female stagala's attention.

"Drop your restraint; there are those alone who just can't be reasoned with. The magistrate is many of them. I know you Inara, you like few members of our race are gentle. You do not to like to hurt; I know because despite what you think the warrior castes like me have those feelings as well, but it's because you cherish life that you must protect it" he said slowly feeling his life force ebbing away, while Inara was in tears.

"Fight for what's right, protect the life we were born from. You have the strength we've all see in during the first scourge, just…. Rise" and with that the light faded from his eyes.

Back with Inara and Ying they seem to be surrounded when all of a sudden darkness surrounded them. And soon explosions were heard throughout the town.

"Can't see"

"Regroup"

"Arrgghh!"

"Gurk!"

Slashing and the sound off glass breaking could be heard as the magistrate forces were diminishing from some unseen force.

"Uhhmm? What's happening?" Ying asked when the darkness dissipated to reveal a pink haired girl with cat like features and a furry guy with a launcher of sorts.

"Bonjour, kittens" said the girl.

"Maeve, pip. Excellent timing, we have to retreat" Valera said as she and the rest left the scene to flee the city. Where Sha Lin and Barik were at the magistrate was about to pick them off when several shots rang through the air hitting Zhin.

"My word" Torvald said as he grabbed the crime lord and activated a barrier, blocking the shot as he fled the area.

"What was that?" Barik asked.

"Don't know, but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth" Sha Lin said as the two fled unaware that from a high vantage point a female sniper was smirking at her work.

"There that should keep this war going for a little bit longer, have to make a living somehow" Kinessa said to herself as she left the spot.

Viktor was about to apprehend the girl when he heard someone approaching, he turned to see his former comrade.

"Tyra, glad you came to your senses" the lone wolf said as he turned back to the having nothing to worry about.

"Uh huh… not quite" Tyra said as she lifted her rifle over him and butted him in the head. After Viktor falls to the ground, Cassie wakes up to see the huntress offering her a hand showing she wanted to join the resistance.

Inara soon picked up her staff and rallied the townsfolk to their side who picked up anything they can use as a weapon and confronted the army.

"leave, hurry!" shouted one of the townsfolk as the stone warden took one last at the fallen warrior and left without a single word. Soon Ash and Khan broke through to see the stagala gone and the resistance have left the town.

"Damn" Ash said as she started chewing on a matchstick.

"Doesn't matter we shall fight them again another day. Let us see if we can make use of this" Khan says as he approaches the shattered corpse of Terminus.

At the Resistance base everyone was recuperating from their loss as they were gathered around a table waiting for their leader to appear. Soon Valera entered the room with something in her arms.

"I know we took a major beating and lost many allies, I remember something like this when the lands were in turmoil all those years ago. When it happened, I founded the Paladins to save the people and bring tranquility to the lands. I thought that it was finally over by I have merely replaced one crisis with another by allowing Karne and the others to gain power. Now I must correct this, and I will need you all and future friends' help" and with that she unfurls the flag revealing the emblem of the Paladins.

"Will you all join as the new Paladins and fight to restore peace to the realm" She asked as everyone agreed and joined her in this new fight.

 **Now the fight for a New golden age begins…**

In a far away mountain an ex-soldier that resembles a monk approaches the bottom and soon begins his pilgrimage up to Ascension's Peak.

 _ **So what do you think give me a review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
